The Scenes Pokemon Never Wanted You To See
by Perfect2002
Summary: this is rated:X for Brock being a secret back street boy this is how it all started how pokemon became popular one day for some mistereous reason these are the scenes pokemon never wanted you to see.


The Scenes Pokemon Never Wanted You To See  
  
Disclaimer:I do not oun Pokemon and I know I'm bad at spelling so if you cant stand it than to bad!So dont rub it in on me!I might just Flame one of your stories!  
  
Warning:If you are easily disturbed young readers may not want to read it.Dont worry the Pokemon world is saved by the heroins once again though!Just in a very unusual way.....  
  
\ / that face right there is Pikachu's trying to take over this story.  
  
^  
  
also Switcher means:A telavision character that goes into another show.A serious offense in the telavison world.  
  
Special Thanks To:KazumiGirl she was the one to tell me that Pikachu should go into different channles with her cool advice this story wouldnt have ever been made!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
This is the true story about Pokemon.Wierd and disturbing.Even sick and twisted.  
  
These are the scenes Pokemon never wanted you to see.  
  
Was Brock really the charmming young man you thought he was?To bad!Cause Brock was never well mannerd in the first place!Always farting in public chewing with his mouth open!Is Pikachu really a Pokemon?Is Misty Indiana Jones?And!Is Ash really an E.T?!Nah!  
  
these are the scenes Pokemon never wanted you to see.  
  
This is how Pokemon first began...before it became popular.....  
  
The beggining of the day!Brock,Misty,Pikachu,and Ash where walking in a meadow on their way to Somewhere city!"Why cant we have a real narirator?"Ash asked his so called friends."Ash you know we cant aford a real one because no one even likes the show!We cant even say *BEEP!* any more.Its become the new title of Digimon.Now we have to call our show Happy Monsters!"The narirator started laughing at them."Your stuck with me so shut up and like it!"Ash sighed.The narirator teased some more."And today the creaters of Happy Monsters have run out of even more money!SO we have to take of your clothes,you now will be wearing potato sacks!So get striping!"All the Happy Monster people went behind patches of flowers and piled up their clothes.The clothes disapeared and turned into a slip that said 100,000,000,000,000  
  
more yen to go!They came out wearing potato sacks,slit holes in the now unpopular beanie babies and wore them as shoes."Look on the bright side."Ash said in a cheerful voice."Whats the bright side?"Brock and Misty asked in gloomy voices."Atleast their not switching our toilet paper to Parade brande!"the narirator arose at this."Sorry but I forgot that we also will be changing the toilet paper.Yo will now be useing paper towls."Ash stared at the screen."*BEEP!**BEEP!**BEEP!**BlanketyBlankBlankBlank!*Well at least we got good breezy clothes..."Ash said in dipare."You just love seeing us torture dont you?"Ash told the narirator."Yep!"The narirator replied in a proud voice.Brock looked up."Look Ash!Somewhere city!"Ash looked wildly around."Where?!"Brock kept faceing a tree.Misty leaned forword and whisperd to Ash."You know why Brock has slits for eyes in the first place Ash?Because we couldent afourd any!"Misty screamed in a violent rage.Pikachu finaly took notice to the show at  
long last."Pika yeah."Pikachu said in a deap voice.Pikachu then turned around with its eyes like slits."Oh no!Not Pikachu too!"Misty turned and looked at Ash Anoyed."Ash.Pikachu always had slits for eyes!You just never noticed!Its because of that deviose little evil lab rat that where in such a fix in the first place!"Misty screamed in a upoar.Pikachu once again turned around to say"Pika yeah."Misty then looked around at Brock,Ash,and Pikachu."One of you are gonna rais the fundings...And now!"Ash looked scared at his beastly aponant.So ash just gave in and was willing to do what ever she wanted."Now Ash you will be first.You got that!"Ash screamed then answeared."Yes ma'm!"Misty looked satisfied than pulled down a bar that said fundings on the screen."Now go!"Misty screamed.Ash was now wearing a western outfit.His back was faceing the screen and music was starting to play.Ash turned around quickly and ripped of his shirt then started singing a country song."The devil was  
looking for a soul to steal...ext."Applause started up in the audiance and the funds meter went half full.Misty then called out"Pikachu!Your up!"In the back ground Brock was smacking himself against a tree repeatufly.Misty looked around all she could see in her confusion was:Brock smacking himself against a tree,Ash putting his shirt back on,and Pikachu hoping into a port hole.Misty turned back to the port hole."ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!No you stupid lab rat get back here!You'll shurely make us go bankrupt for shure!"In another demintion Pikachu was switching to diffrent shows trying to take over telivision itself.Misty switched outfits.She was now in a Indiana Jones outfit with a wip in her hand."Never thought i'd be the one to save the show but...seems I have no choice."As she looked at Ash and Brock in a pathetic way pittying them both.Misty jumped through the portal just in time to see Pikachu in the main control room of the television network."*gasp*God no!I got  
here just in time!"Pikachu was reaching for the canceling tv show switch.Misty took a crack of her wip at the rat to frighten it off the chair it was on.Pikachu then ran through the next porthole as Misty followed it through.Misty was now in an unfamiliar place.It looke like a regular room untile..."Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"a red head cried as an audiance laughed."Oh Lucy you crazy red head I just dont know what to do anymore!First thing is we must report this insult to the head quarters of telvision!Imagion the most worst thing in this television set!A switcher!Of all the nerve we out to turn him in to the network!"Misty starteld that they may loose more money ran up to Ricky."Oh please dont!We have enough debts!I'll get it back into its oun show right away sir!"Ricky looked in disgust at Misty."EEEWW!Another one of them low life varmints!Thats it im gonna complain now!"Misty sighed."I didnt think it would come to this..."Misty pulled out a gun and pointed it at him."Stop right  
there..."Misty hissed in a vile slow way.Ricky and Lucy sat down while Misty tighed them up.Lucy was crying the whole way.Then in a yellow quick blurr Pikachu appeared."Pika HeHe!"Then that ugly lab rat jumped through another porthole.It was like this all through the day Misty didnt have time to stop every one from knowing there was a switcher on the loose so many people already called and raised up the debt again on Pokemon to a full bar."NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!That rat will realy get it now!"This was the final port hole the rat hade flew through and it was finaly trapped.Misty snickerd.Then as Misty was to grab it a gang of kids came up out of nowhere.A kid with gogles and spikey hair,a kid that had greasy dark blue hair,a girl with pilot pants that had a red bird with her that had a buckle on its head,and last and certainaly most least a anoying little brown headed kid that always had hoarse throught.The kid with goggles spoke."Hey what are you doing in this show?Are you a new  
digi-destined?"  
  
Misty didnt have time to answear the loser and just ran over him.Pikachu snickerd it was already at the port hole."Pika Seeya later!"A hand then grabbed Pikachu by its ears and handed it to Misty.TADA!It was none other than the Love Hina people in the digital world!"WOW!What are you guys doing here?"Shinobi Smiled then tould Misty"Where Switchers."Misty quickly replied then bidded her comrades fairwell and the Tv networck was saved.When Misty got out of the porthole she tied Pikachu to a tree.While Misty went to go get her potao bag why what else could go wrong?Of course that ugly lab rat was knauing through the ropes and had already started the music to another song!Misty gaped at the rat as a black box appeard in front of it because this is a kids show.You just saw the rats head bobing behind the blak box as it danced to the music.Then started singing"Wild thing!You make my heart sing!...ext."Then a yellow fur flew from the box and Pikachu ran to grab it then started  
swinging it around.Misty started screaming"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"As the funds bar went to the negatives.Misty ran up to Pikachu then stuffed it a jar and gave it to Ash."Here you take care of it."I thought this would never happen but...it seems everythings up to Brock now..."Misty looked at Brock to see him drooling and snorring while he was standing up."Oh who am I kiding where gonna be off air by today!I cant even tell if his eyes are closed or open!"Brock then turned his head towards Misty."Im awake!Hehe!Leave everything to me!"Music started playing and Misty coverd her eyes.Music had started alreadyand all of a sudden Brock started singing"Bye bye baby...ext."Brock ripped of his clothes and he was in a suit with sun glasses on.He sounded like...like...a backstreet boy!All the fans started swarming at the screen again clapping and cheering!Then Misty looked and saw the funds meter was fulled up and over that!"We have enough funds now just as long as that fat  
rat doesnt try and jepredize are next episode of Happy Monsters."the narirator comes on."And once again the day is saved by the Pokemon people!"Now that their was enough founds for anything they wanted they got the title Pokemon back.Pikachu had to loose the ugly voice and to stop talking.Pikachu also got eyes.They got all their clothes back.Brock got what he always wanted.He got beatiful Anime eyes like of of Rayearth!But they soon had to take those away in fear of going into debt. again.And the heros walked side by side down the path to the next city.But what happens when Digimon goes into debt.?  
  
THE END 


End file.
